


Day of Thankfulness

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Feels, Holidays, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xandarian’s have their own version of Christmas, and four year old Peter is desperate to celebrate it. Yondu, well not so much. Here comes some family fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, been struggling with writers block, and am hoping this will cure it. Hope you all like it, and a Happy New Year. Also, would have put it into chapter 7 since that’s my one shot chapter, but decided to make a new one. Xx

The exploits of Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers were the stuff of legend in the Galaxy. A hard, brute mystery of this violent and dangerous crew that took all risks and always delivered the goods made them feared and respected. 

This was what people expected, the reality of living aboard the Eclector, the behemoth of the Ravager ship, was a little bit different, as Yondu was sitting there on the Bridge looking over his latest contract, and heard the soft footsteps of his four-year-old son coming onto the deck, and managed to suppress the smile ghosting over his lips, as Kraglin looked up from his console. 

“Hello Daddy”, Peter said coming over to his father, with a big grin on his face and a canister in his hand. 

As always with the Ravagers wearing darker colours, Peter was dressed in contrast with a bright green jumper, his blond-brown hair sticking up at every angle that no matter what Kraglin or Yondu ever did, always looked untamed and wild.

Now the age of four, he was continuing his lessons and becoming a very bright little boy, “full of chatter” which was a polite way of saying “he could never shut up”.  
However, he was going into the hanger bay, where the crew lapped up his devotion of the M-Ships and were happy to instruct him, since he constantly asked for them if they needed help, and they were always happy to give him basic things to do, even counting the stem bolts and clearing the gears. 

Though Kraglin had voiced his concern that his son wasn’t being used as a skivvy, Yondu had responded that there was few four-year-old who knew to count to a thousand and could understand the value of hard work. 

It did unnerve both of them some days when their son said and acted older than his years on some days, this strange perception that he had that reminded them both of his biological father's DNA which they couldn’t suppress no matter how they tried, even though today he just seemed his typical happy self, as he held the canister up to Yondu. 

“Dad, I brought you the gift of coffee, because Iztel in the med bay with Proctom, as he’s got a headache again”, he stated, with Yondu still in Captain mode took it with a nod of thanks, as Peter still smiling just gave him that expectant look as something within the fierce Captain of the Ravagers caved immediately. 

“You can help Yarovesky plot a star chart”, He said simply, as Peter with a delighted squeal, raced up to the Ravager and scrambled into his lap while the Navigator pulled up two star charts and let Peter choose the correct one…and the one that was already programmed into the navigation array, but Peter didn’t know that. 

"If the mean nasty Nova, are doing scouting missions in the Leestan Nebula, then we should go through that one,” He said pointing to the Dabla system, “We will be late by a few hours”. 

He said, as Yarovesky nodded his approval, which seemed to please the boy since he felt like he was doing important things, as he slid off the Ravager and looked back at his father. A second later while Yondu was drinking his coffee, his son had jumped into his own lap, and just looked up at Yondu, his green eyes glinting with a look Yondu knew too well. 

“Dad, I was reading this book about Xander today, with Iztel and we were reading about the Day of Thankfulness”. 

From his console, Kraglin looked up, and threw his mate a look, as Yondu glanced down.  
“Oh…what about it?” he said simply. 

This was the only thing Peter needed his dad to say. 

“Well there’s a massive tree that people decorate, and there is presents and a big feast where people give thanks for everything, and presents and lots of dancing and everyone is happy”. Peter took a breath. “Dad can we celebrate it”.

Yondu just blinked, and if he were capable of laughing while sober, would have done at that moment, but manage to keep his face impassive at the thought of a party on the ship, but said smoothly 

“No Peter, we’re not celebrating the holiday, it’s a waste of time”. Peter looked crestfallen for a second, which allowed Yondu a moment of guilt. “But why?” The second word seemed to drift into a whine, which he didn’t approve of. 

“Because it’s a waste of time, and it’s for children. This means that only you would get a present”.  
The clear thought of being deluged with presents, since he knew his parents would never let him get spoiled made Peter grin for a second, as he understood what his dad was saying and the smile faded. 

“So I won’t get a present from the Ravagers?” 

“You get enough presents Peter, and you’re getting no more”. Yondu said while taking a sip of his steaming cup of coffee, as Peter leaned back on his knees in thought for a moment. 

“Well, what if the crew buy presents for each other, and they can all be happy”. He said, “And I don’t need presents….please Dad, can we do the Day of Thankfulness. It’s really fun, and people dance and decorate a tree and eats loads of roast beasts”.

Peter widened his arms out to show how big he wanted the “roasts beast” to be. Apparently not that big from Yondu’s standards. “No Peter, we can’t have this stupid day. We’re Ravagers, and we’ve things to do”. 

Yondu had finally noticed that the Bridge was devoid of its usual chatter, and was starting to notice his son’s lower lip beginning to wobble, as Kraglin piped up from his own chair.  
“You can have a tree though and put up decorations in the Mess. Be good to get a bit of colour in it.” He shrugged as Peter, just beamed. 

“Yea I tree, I can have a tree”. With his message being completed and happy at the answer he practically skipped from the room, causing Yondu to shake his head in defeat.  
“Fine, but it better be a small tree”, he stated to anyone in the vicinity who would listen as he sent the order for the supply fun to include one small extra addition. 

Yondu was wrong  
It wasn’t small.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is, chapter 2…and more family world building fluff xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thanks to Write like an American, who came up with Kraglin's planet being called Hrax, yeah I've used it too. xx

It was the scent that grabbed him at first while he was walking through the deck, fresh from the forest that reminded him for a moment of his childhood, as his feet quickened through the deck, to the Mess Hall. 

The only feasible place to place the tree since it was where Peter spent a fair amount of his time, and almost stopped in his wake. It was massive, about twenty feet tall, with branches lush and green, stretching out, waiting to be filled with decorations.

Yondu watched Gunnsen and Proctom trying to straighten it up, as Iztel was directing them, while Peter being too little to help was just standing there, with Fang under his arm and the biggest grin on his face. 

“Dad,” he ran over to Yondu and opened his arms for a cuddle, which Yondu obliged as his son bounced in his arms. “Isn’t it the best tree in the universe?”

Yondu just looked at his son whose green eyes just flashed and didn’t have the heart to tell them to get rid of it. Shit he was becoming a sentimental bastard, as he just looked back at the tree as the junior Ravagers were admiring their handiwork while the rest were filing into the room and just looked amazed at this new addition. 

“It’s a good tree,” Yondu finally said simply, placing his son down as he raced back to his table, which was currently full of card, crayons, and paint.   
“We're going to make lots of lovely decorations and make it look really pretty”, Peter claimed in a loud voice, as he set to work pulling out his pens, whilst Yondu took a step closer to as Iztel just stood there breathing in the scent of the tree, and as always since he was Peter’s official tutor always had the right thing to say. 

“Well decorating it will be good for him, he loves to draw and it will be nice to have a project,” as Yondu could only grunt out in response “Fine, but it ends with the tree…and that’s it”, as Kraglin choose that moment to come into the room and could only exhale with surprise at how perfect it was. 

So Peter had his tree, and as Yondu slept that night with his mate curled in beside him, hoped that would be it. Until the next evening, after he walked into the Mess after having grabbed dinner in his “office” since he was trying to plan a mission. 

To find it full of his crew and to find several Ravagers, sitting around the table putting decorations together, and looking like they were having fun. The most feared individuals in the Galaxy, who had spent years working on their terrifying reputations, were gluing card with paint and glitter!

Yondu could only shake his head, but even he recognized that they were on their downtime. As Captain, it was one rule that he never went back on. Work hard and their time was their own, and if they spent it doing…this. Then so be it. 

Most of the Ravagers had abandoned their coats on a chair and were happy to indulge the four-year-old, who was currently sitting with a smear of glitter across his cheek enjoying the undivided attention. 

“So what did you do on Feast days, when you were little?” he asked Gunnsen, who was currently sitting next to his own mate Jamsean who was in the process of threading a piece of card to place on the tree which Yondu had noticed had gained a lot of decorations on its branches, and did notice that several other Ravagers including Horuz bore paint marks on their hands. 

Shit all of them, he wondered to himself, a he went to the fridge next to Iztel, who was preparing a meal to grab a beer, naturally listening to the important conversation between boy and Ravager. 

“I never had feast days when I was little,” Gunnsen replied with some hesitation, as Peter just looked up from his drawing. “Why not?” as the hard-assed Ravager just shrugged. “Just never did, never had a family after all.”

“Oh,” Peter just blinked for a second, digesting the information, before stating “Were you a slave?”

Immediately the Mess fell silent, over the years many of the crew including Yondu had pretty much started their lives on a slave ship, and Peter was only using a word he had recently learned from one of his stories.

Yondu turned and watched Gunnsen very carefully, ready to whip his arrow out of he had any inclination to hurt his son, as the older crew member just smiled softly and whispered. “Yes, I was…and so were many of us.” 

Since this was a dark concept to try to explain to a four-year-old, Peter seemed to try to understand, as Kraglin was coming into the room and heard the tail end of the conversation. 

“So you never had a family, and you were all alone?” The voice was so innocent and serious; it appeared that Gunnsen was trying to find the correct words. 

“I didn’t have a family, until I joined the ship, and even though I knew Jamsean back then, we got together when we became crew” Gunnsen explained as carefully as he could whilst Peter looked to understand, as he reached over the table, and stretched his arms out for the Ravager, who a few second later was holding the boy securely in his arms.   
While his parents just stood there trying to take it in, true Peter was affectionate, but normally to the Ravagers he trusted the most and they could never recall his being so touchy with two of the hardest assed members of the crew. 

“So that’s why you don’t have a last name?” Peter queried. Since his parents were in charge of the ship, he had seen the crew manifest several times and had noticed why so many of them only had one name when he had three, which to everyone’s surprise raised a small chuckle to both Jamsean and Gunnsen. 

“Yeah, that’s why.” 

Peter leaned back for a second, and just looked up at the Ravagers before grinning. “Can I give you a last name…like a present?”  
The statement was so alien to all the Ravagers at the sight and of this small boy and his request that both of them just glanced at each other, but Jamsean just shrugged. 

“Sure why not.” 

“Ok then” Peter almost giddy with excitement, reached over to his pad and begun to look through his stories, “Ummm no…too soft…too bad”. He said going through the list. “I’ve got it, after the great warrior Vonspears.”

Both Jamsean and Gunnsen scoffed, “Vonspears” was a story everyone knew, a proud and loyal warrior who led victorious in dozens of Kree battles, but looking at Peters clear innocent face. Jamsean didn’t have the heart to say no.   
“  
Ok fine, Jamsean Vonspears, whatever. Trying to keep up his bravado, but smiling at the boy, who then turned to Gunnsen. “And you can be Vonspears too because you two are in love.” 

This one simple statement caused a scoff, from the listening Ravagers and for the blue heat to creep up the two it most concerned as they tried to deny it, to Peter’s amusement as he easily declared “Yes, you are I’ve seen you kissing.”

Almost on cue, the titter of laughter broke out on every Ravager’s face, as Peter continued “Yep, I’ve seen you kissing like my dad’s kiss”.  
Ok, that was it, as Yondu walked over and grabbed Peter from Jamsean’s lap.   
“Right, say goodnight to the crew Peter, you’re going to bed.” The captain said as sternly as he could, as Peter looked over his father’s shoulder. 

“Ok, good night everyone Peter waved, as several returned the gesture, as followed by Kraglin, the three went back to their quarters. 

There he could and should have taken his time to bath and bed his son as he normally did, savoring their private time together. Instead, he left Peter to Kraglin to sort out, and making his excuses left for a Bridge shift. Feeling slightly disconcerted, which he couldn’t explain, as he wiled the hours at the Bridge, with nothing new to report.

In the end, however, he turned the ship over to Horuz and went back to his quarters, lost in his won conflicted thoughts, as he turned and almost collided with Jamsean and Gunnsen, and almost immediately his internal sense, the one that made him perceptive, immediately cracked under the surface of his headpiece. 

Even though neither of the men looked different, there was something else there. Refreshed, relaxed and the anger Gunnsen normally wore on his face which made him so formidable, and always gave suspicion to why the two were a couple seemed to be gone. As both of them straightened up, and handed Yondu their own pad, and seemed embarrassed by the conversation. 

“I know you’re busy boss, but we’ve been talking and we’ve decided to make each other our heirs.” 

“We just need you to approve it” finished Jamsean, as Yondu’s just absorbed everything, hell he knew they were so close that the moment Proctom have moved out to be with Iztel. 

They had immediately moved their beds together since even the Ravagers who bunked three didn’t want to invade. But this, this was as close as it could be to declaring themselves as “married” on the ship.

Yet Yondu to his surprise even though he didn’t show it, just found he nodding, as he poised his hand over to pad to confirm. “Fine,” he said after a few seconds. “But don't expect either of you to become a sentimental bastard; you’re crew first…are we clear?”

A quick quiver of the yaka arrow made them both nod, as the order went through, Yondu noticing that both their name now had a new last one. The one Peter had given, and with that business concluded, the Vonspears turned away, happy leaving Yondu to finally make his way back to his private quarters. 

As expected Kraglin was asleep curled into a pillow has bony back bare and on display, as Yondu resisted the urge to get lost in that messy dark hair of his, and decided to check on their son. 

Peter it seemed had been lost in one of his vivid dreams, his blankets kicked off from his body, and his beloved Fang along with his pillow was lying aimlessly on the floor.

So Yondu begun the task of gently tucking him in, arranging the blankets so he was completely covered and carefully moving his head back on the pillow, carefully he wrapped his arm around Fang, as Peter in his dreams gave his teddy a squeeze and a smile. 

Relaxing in the presence of his son, Yondu began to brush, through the boys head in a comforting manner and Peter leaned gently into the touch. 

With Peter settled, Yondu planted a small kiss on his cool forehead, and finally, with his job complete went back to his living space, and quickly washed. Before slipping into his own bed, awakening Kraglin in the process and filled him in on what had just occurred between Gunnsen and Jamsean.

Kraglin just grunted and moved over to accommodate the body of his mate, even though he never turned, yet that was enough to activate Yondu’s sense. 

“We do wrong by him you know,” Kraglin said simply as Yondu just glanced over. 

“What?” 

“Our son wants to celebrate a damn holiday, and you're being an asshole over it.” 

Oh, shit this again, “Come off it Kraglin, we’re Ravagers. We’ve got no time for stupid holidays”. Yondu advised sternly, his voice coming to the edge, even though he wouldn’t raise his voice, in case it woke up their son, as Kraglin only scoffed in response. 

“Halloween,” He just said, which made Yondu just blink, as Kraglin repeated before adding. 

“Halloween, Christmas, Hanukah, Easter…Terran festivals. I looked them up, when we kept Peter, “Day of Thanks is close to Christmas, for some reason”. Kraglin said smoothly.   
“These are the things, Peter should be celebrating. Instead, we took him, hell even that assholes planet, had celebrations referring to Peter’s biological father. Instead, we’ve raising him as a Xandarain, but not celebrating the customs. Do you know how screwed up that is?”

“What like you celebrated that stupid day, miles underground?” Referring to Hrax, the Planet where Kralgin had been raised. Yondu counter sarcastically.   
“Yeah I did until my parents died…and it was fun, I remember lots of laughter and food…it was nice” Kraglin’s voice held a wistful edge to it, indicating he was getting lost in his memories, as Yondu shook his head. 

“We’ve not having it, Kraglin. Peter’s not a Xandarian, and it’s just stupid, besides Peter’s a Ravager and we don’t have the time for this shit”.

His was the wrong thing to say to Kraglin, whose body just stiffened. “Then if he’s not a Xandarain, then what the hell is he? His first thought was, a party for the crew, he doesn’t care about presents. He just wants to feel like a Xandarain, like a normal kid with his family around him…and memory serves, that’s exactly what you wanted. And he’s not a Ravager; he’s just a little kid who parents are”. 

Kraglin stated, though clenched teeth, turning his back more on his mate, making it clear he was pissed, and sex was now out of the question.   
Even with the tension in the room, however, Kralgin managed to sleep, but Yondu just stared out of the port window for a while, watching the stars fly past, and only had one thing on his mind. 

“Damn you both.” 

To be continued xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is, a new chapter. Sorry for any delays but work and my degree are a bit of a nightmare at the moment. xxx

In the days that followed on the Eclector, Peter never asked any more about the Day of Thanks, he had his tree and he was happy, spending his days after his lessons or in the Hanger. He spent his time making more decoration until the tree was swamped with the boys and crews creation. 

Iztel had made plaster and moulds and the rest of the crew especially Jamsean, spent their evening painting them, to place on the tree. 

In the meantime, there were missions to perform and things to organise, and Yondu was impressed to see everyone performing to their best, even though he would never say it out loud. As long as the job was done, and no crew died he was happy. Since new crew was always a bitch to train. While the majority of the crew took it in turns to leave the Eclector on their important missions

As promised, he kept an eye on the Vonspears family, to make sure that neither of them was slacking off, as word had got around of their unorthodox union and after the ribbing of their crewmates, about being domesticated. 

They to Yondu’s and everyone's surprise just shrugged it off but were still the same domineering hard-assed cocky, sharpshooting bastards they always were. Yondu noticed as he watched Jamsean and Gunnsen dispatched several Kree in their typical bloodthirsty manner, before running off after the job was finished and the spoilers gathered in the Eclector for victory sex. 

However, both of them were spending more time with Peter, even though Yondu had brushed off the suggestion of guilt from Kraglin as he sat with the boy, who was attempting to put an engine together. 

A mammoth task for any Ravager, let alone a four-year-old. But with his father sitting in the chair next to him, Peter carefully learned how the pieces worked and how they worked together. It didn’t miss Yondu how happy his son looked at having his father’s undivided attention, and he lapped up every word. 

In return, Kraglin gave the boy exactly what he regularly asked for. A day out on a mission. It was a simple drop off, and retrieval, with the smaller S-Ships, which any crew could have done. But it was Kraglin who did it, with Peter, (and, of course, Fang) sitting on his lap in the Captain’s chair, giving out orders while he watched the crew getting ready. 

For Peter this was Heaven, he knew he couldn’t get too close as the crew were working and that was critical, but he lapped up every word that was being said, as Kraglin held him in his arms and told him every part of the bridge, and how he could fly it all by himself. 

Peter, who had dreams of having an M-Ship of his own, just squealed with delight as the crew arrived back, and they took off through the stars. With any threat behind them, Kraglin then took the opportunity to let his four-year-old take the controls. 

He, who couldn’t stop the grin on his face, he took the steering still sat on his father’s lap, and for a few minutes was in charge, as they flew through the stars. Everyone who expected Peter to struggle noticed how graceful he seemed, almost like a dance, when he moved the ship through the dark void of space. 

Peter was still bursting with pride, as they departed the M-Ship and Hanger, as he rushed off to tell Iztel that he was almost a real Ravager! And couldn’t stop talking about it that night at dinner. 

In the end, seeing his son rubbing his face after the plates had been put away, the universal sign that he was sleepy, Kraglin scooped him up in his arms, carefully followed by Yondu. 

Back in their quarters, they carefully washed and changed the boy into his softest pyjamas, and even though Peter struggled to keep his eyes open while he was being settled into bed. He still insisted on a story. 

Yondu made it halfway down the page, before his son who frequently fought sleep closed his eyes and instantly relaxed, with Fang firmly encased in his arms, before they both planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room. 

In the meantime, since he had to put in a shift on the Bridge, Yondu opened his pad and saw the date on the calendar, before immediately closing it again.

 

Time in space was always a loose concept; routines didn't exist before Peter had arrived in their lives. Before that, it was “sleep when you can, eat when you can, and never refuse work” An adult could get used to that with ease, but a child needed a routine. 

So Yondu and Kraglin had come up with one, which worked out easier since Kraglin was paranoid had after three years the pair still hadn’t taken a mission together, then Iztel Peter’s tutor and MasterChef needed the routine to ensure he was available for the boy at all times. 

In the end, the Ravagers had their shifts sorted they had more time off and it was better organised. A million miles away from the Ravagers predecessors who never cared about the welfare of the crew, as long as they didn’t mutiny!

On that day, after breakfast Peter, was told that his lesson with Iztel would have to wait as Iztel was expecting a food order, so had to went down to the M-Ship hanger he say with the engine piece trying to remember how it was down, and how his daddy had shown him, but there was a lot he couldn’t remember…but he tried to anyway, sitting there on the floor with the parts, and his little tongue sticking out in concentration. 

Peter was so absorbed in his work, he almost didn’t notice, Proctom coming into the Hanger, which caused him to finally look up. 

“Peter, didn’t you get the message? You’re going to miss lunch”. Peter glanced up at the Ravager with the scarred head caused by two operations on his brain, which still caused him headaches some days, who was just smiling at him. 

Peter then noticed the hanger devoid of crew, and he was the only one in the room. Was he so into his work, everyone had left had just forgot about him…maybe he was too quiet, he thought, and almost on cue his stomach growled with hunger. 

Taking Proctom’s hand, the pair left the Hanger and travelled up to the Mess hall, following the scent of the food, they were almost there when Proctom took his pad out and looked through it. 

“Ummmm, Peter you better go in. I’ll be there be a second. 

Peter frowned and released his hand on Proctom and just stepped into the room, taking a second to realise he was in complete darkness. 

On the Eclector, this wasn’t unusual. Peter knew at times they had to save energy, so when the crew were out of the room, the lights were always off. 

“Lights”, Peter said out loud, which normally activated the internal system, but all he got in return was darkness. “Lights”, he said again, a little louder since even he knew that his voice was small. 

Peter looked around the dark room, wondering why the lights were out, when they started off slowly, like little stars in the galaxy, which grew brighter and spread across the space. 

Peter just looked amazed at the shiny lights, which got brighter and brighter, which then drew up the regular lights, and he just took a breath. The room was perfect; there was a smell in the air of hot meat, and spices. All the tables had been arranged and decorated, with table clothes, and cutlery all laid out like in restaurants, and he had never seen the Mess look so clean, as Peter glanced down and realised how shiny the floor looked. 

Peter’s four-year-old brain couldn’t find the words, and just looked around, as Yondu, Kraglin and the rest of the crew stepped into the room, deciding to give Peter his moment of wonder, as Peter just turned to his parents, with Kraglin unable to suppress the biggest smile on his face, while Yondu could only smirk. 

For a moment, Peter just looked confused, as Yondu was the first to speak. 

“Happy Day of Thankfulness, Peter”

To everyone surprise, Peter’s first reaction was to burst into tears, and run to his parents with outstretched arms, what were quickly filled with Yondu. 

All of the crew, just looked at each other in bewilderment for a second, even though Yondu knew exactly the right thing to say. “Happy tears, right?” which caused Peter to look up into his daddy’s face, and nod “This is just what I wanted…a party for the crew, where everyone is happy. I’m so happy daddy”. Peter sobbed, Yondu managed to calm him down swiftly. 

“Well, you thought you deserved a treat”, The Captain said quickly hiding his own joy at how it had turned out, as Peter looked past him, and could see all the presents under the tree, and just gasped. Piled high, were dozens and dozens of brightly wrapped gifts, all expertly created.  
In truth almost none of them could wrap for shit, but Proctom it turned out could, and had been charging the crew five units per parcel and had mind a small fortune that week. All shiny wrapped with finished edges just like in Peter’s storybook. 

Both of them noticed that almost of them seemed to have made some sort of effort, hair was combed, there was a scent of aftershave in the air, and virtually all of them were wearing their nicer coats, which still smelled of fresh leather.

“Are those for the crew”, Peter practically jumped in Yondu’s arms. “They get to be spoiled today?” 

Yondu and Kraglin could only smile at the unselfishness of their son as they placed him down. “Today we celebrate”, he said smoothly to the rest of the crew, who had all piled into the room, and couldn’t stop the grin on their own faces that all their hard work had led to Peter being so happy, as the boy turned to all of them. 

“We’re going to have a party today”. He said in a clear voice, as Yondu placed him down, and for a moment just felt confused. What the hell happened next? Did they do presents and eat…or the other way round? He felt like asking Kraglin but didn’t want to sound like a moron, as Peter begun to bounce on his feet. “Can we have lunch first, because it smells so good…please?” 

With a quick nod from Yondu, Peter immediately dashed into his chair, followed in quick succession by the rest of the Ravagers, as the Captain and First Mate finally took their own seats, looking forward to tucking into the roast beasts currently being brought out to him.

However he felt his son pulling on his coat slave, very instantly “No daddy, you have to tell everyone what you are thankful for before you eat…I read it in the books”, Peter said earnestly, which caused Yondu to think for a second. Speech, he had to give a speech, as Kraglin gave him a look which meant that it was important

Yondu thought quickly Like hell he was going to be sappy, but it was a tradition, a Xandarian tradition which he didn’t get but it was important to Peter, then what the hell. As he stood back up and cleared his throat causing every Ravager to look in his direction. 

“Right so we give thanks, so I’m thankful this year we’ve lost no crew, we’ve worked hard and made lots of contacts. Next year I expect the same…and for Iztel and everyone who created this feast for us all” he added quickly, which caused their MasterChef to just smile. 

From this point he had the day off on Yondu’s strict orders and the Junior Ravagers were currently bringing out the extra beasts and glazed golden vegetables and gravy, which they did with no complaint, as some of the Ravagers, some who had never cooked in their lives had assisted Iztel with the meal, and as it was placed on the table. It looked marvellous while collective stomach growled. 

“Right, so anyone got anything to add?” he said to the crew since he knew that everyone should have said what they were thankful for. All he really saw was Jamsean and Gunnsen sharing a quick tender look, which almost caused Yondu to roll his eyes. “Then let’s eat”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I will finish this, as soon I get a moment. My master’s degree is a bit of a nightmare at the moment. Thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we are a new chapter. And I was determined to finish this story, and as you all know have been going through some issues. This is just pure fluff, slice of life and Yondu coming to a realisation. And here we go xx

As soon as he was seated, almost immediately the crew begin to tuck into their feast, as Yondu noticed that all of them were on their best behaviour, sharing the platters between themselves as an air of enjoyment and revelry was on every face. 

Even the most hardened Ravagers, were enjoying themselves, and it was easy to see those who had celebrated the holiday in their youth to those who were new to the experience. Faces just beamed with happiness, with some vocally reminiscing on their childhoods, with Horuz proclaiming the roast beasts to be as good as his Mothers, one of the biggest complement a Xandarian could ever declare. 

“To Iztel,” someone eventually proclaimed as everyone rose their glasses to the “founder of their feasts,” which caused a blue flush under the Xandarian cheek.   
Peter was finishing his roast beasts, and Yondu noticed with approval all of his vegetables when he looked up suddenly.   
“Iztel, what are you thankful for?”

The older Ravager looked like he was deep in thought for a moment and leaned back in his chair. “Well I’m thankful for a lot of things, I’m thankful that we’ve had a good year, I’m thankful that you’re still heathy and very smart.”

Peter beamed at that statement whole Iztel continued, “And I’ve very thankful for finally having an assistant”. Gesturing to Proctom to his left, who immediately blushed art the statement. “So, I’ve had a very good year…what about you Proctom?

Perhaps it was the thought of being put on the spot, but Proctom seemed very uncomfortable and was picking his words carefully. Something Yondu, Kraglin, and Iztel understood. Even though it had been a few months since the mutiny and Proctom’s brain trauma.

The young Xandarian still could t shake off his anxiety even though Iztel had taken him under his wing, and was giving the boy an education and some tender care. Something that the Ravager couldn’t believe was happening to him some days. 

“Well, I’m getting better, so I’ve very thankful for that,” shooting Iztel a small smile to let him know how thankful he really was, which the older Ravager returned.   
Further down the table, Horuz was sitting next to the Vonspears who were trying not to advertise this was their first Day of Thanks as a married couple and were thoroughly enjoying the roasts beasts in front of them, who heard Horuz’s whisper almost to himself “I’m thankful for Peter,” 

Neither of them was really surprised by all this, even though Horus had always been dismissive of Peter, referring to him as “cargo”, naturally when both Yondu and Kraglin were nowhere in the veracity. Even though he was Second Mate, there would be a vacancy for the job if he ever admitted it out loud. But everyone had a soft spot for the boy, even if they tried to deny it.

“Yeah,” all Gunnsen said in response, his own way of acknowledgment as further down the table, more of the delicious food was being consumed. Peter having consumed is second helping of roast beast, was looking contented admits the chatter, but was declaring that he wasn’t full enough for pudding. Since the first meal was finished, even though there would be leftovers to last at least a couple of days, maintained Iztel and the desserts were brought out. 

Silence was a concept that never existed on the Elector, but this was one of the rare moments, as everyone savoured the dishes that were being brought out.   
Iztel had done his homework, studying the dishes of everyone’s home world. There was Xandarian sweet dishes, Darbien puddings. For Kraglin whose mouth immediately begun to water was a soft, sticky dish dessert you could only get in Hrax, his birth planet. 

For Yondu, sweet dishes on his world were rare, but there was one. Made from the nuts of the Samxerian tree, which he used to climb in his childhood and devour the sweetest nuts on the tallest branches, he was instantly catapulted back to his youth at the sight of it. 

But Iztel hadn’t just made individual dishes for the individual crew. Instead, it was a large selection for everyone to try. If the meal was enough to get the crew nostalgic and reminisces at their past, these dishes nailed it.

Yondu did everything he could to keep his face impassive as he tucked into the dish from his childhood, which was ripped from him too soon. But felt Kraglin squeeze his hand under the table, his actions saying more than anyone could say. 

As the crew ate their desserts, there was exchanges, the memoirs of eating these dishes in their youths, or for the Vonspears, Proctom and so many others who had grown up as slaves, a moment of getting back what had been denied to them. 

Yondu was sure that even though there would be leftovers for the main course, these stood no change, as he let the flavours of his youth wash over him, mentally reminding himself to ask Iztel to make this again and again. 

As everyone tucked in, Yondu noticing Peter as trying and loving everything, he realised there was something he hadn’t asked his son. 

“So Peter,” Yondu said, while his son demolished a Darbien sweet pudding. “What are you thankful for.” 

Peter swallowed, and was all too eager to reply.

“I’m thankful for lots of things, I have this wonderful food, and my daddies who love me, and I love all the Ravagers. And I get lots of cuddles and nice things….and one day I’m going to get my own M-Ship”. Peter declared in a loud voice. “So I’m lucky because I’m really, really loved.” 

Peter finished while both Yondu and Kraglin tried to hide the stab of emotion they felt at this declaration since they were both proud of their son and what they had accomplished over the past few years after they had kept him. In fact, Yondu was trying to hold it together as Kraglin cleared his throat. 

“So Peter, what do we do after pudding?”

And Peter didn’t need to be asked twice.   
“Well, everyone sits round and swap presents and loves each other,” Peter declared in a loud voice while Kraglin could only chuckle. Loving each other was a stranger concept than the entire day had been, but with a summons from Yondu, the plates were put away, the desserts finished and savoured.

The tables were moved to the other side, and all the chairs positioned so that everyone was surrounding the tree in which Peter was currently sitting next too. A look of expectation on his face. 

He knew none of the presents were for him, his parents had made that clear that this day, would be for the Ravagers only. Yet, but Peter was just happy to be there as he began to read off the names and pass the gifts to the Ravagers. 

From their vantage point, sitting on a chair next to their son, both Yondu and Kraglin saw the looks and reaction on the crews faces. Even though Yondu had grown up in slavery, from a young age, he was both into a home with love, the same with Kraglin, who had grown up deep beneath in the ground and had to forage for a living, with parents until their untimely deaths. 

But compared to the Ravagers, this was a luxury so many of them had never had, as with no hesitation they stroked the wrapped paper on no doubt the first real gift they had ever been given in their entire lives before ripping open the expert wrapping. 

True to their nature, some of them had been given gifts relating to their lives as Ravagers which would benefit them in the future, with a mix of weapons, blades and blasters, but for most of them it was something more personal. 

Warm clothing to wear under the red jacket, Horuz received a very expensive bottle of aftershave called Night Mist, something he had worn years before and it was now impossible to get, which Kraglin had managed to track down, having pulled his name from the list. Horuz had received Yarovesky from the list, who couldn’t hide his glee at opening the new ornate dagger. 

“Oh, that looks nice. Can I hold it?” Peter asked the Ravager, giving him that “I’m so cute” look, which never failed to stop him getting what he wanted. 

“Ok, sure. But be careful, I don’t want you to cut your cheek”. Yarovesky stated, as Peter studied the blade carefully, a look of delight on his face. “can I have it one day?”

“When you’re old enough, I’ll get you your own blade” Yarovesky promised, sheathing the blade and Peter turned his attention back to the presents and watched Jamsean opening a brand new art set whole Gunnsen was almost in glee at his bottle of Darbien High-Grade Scotch, in which one shot could get you wasted. 

Booze was one thing, but the sight of one of the hardest Ravagers getting pencils and paint did draw the attention, which Jamsean just brushed off. “What, been doing some art with the boy…any issues?” 

“No, none” everyone stated, and turned their attention to Yondu and Kraglin, who were unveiling their gifts. Giving presents to their crewmates was fine, but for the ones who ruled the ship this took a lot of thought, in which Proctom to his fear had been the one to pull the Captain name out. 

Yondu just looked at the gift for a second, all carefully decorated, before slowly tearing the paper open. And was amazed at what he saw. It was no secret that Yondu loves his desk figures, but this was an exception to anything he had. 

It was made from the wood from the Plysa Forest of Centauri IV, Yondu’s homeworld. Like many of his people, they were skilled carvers. The figurine, which was the size of his hand showing a family setting, were only made by Centaurian hands. The hands of Yondu’s people, he had had one in his youth, but like so many things had been dismissed when his surviving tribe were captured by the Badoon and sold into slavery. 

It wasn’t detailed like some replicas, this was made by hand, this was the real thing. Willing his face to be impassive he just looked up at Proctom, who just looked relieved, having drawn the name and having been stressing about it ever since. 

Yondu kept his face still, but just gave a nod of appreciation, while Kraglin gasped next to him having unwrapped from Yarovesky a bottle of extremely expensive whisky from Hrax, something he had only hear of, but never had the opportunity to drink. “This is perfect,” Kraglin beamed, while Peter was passing up the next present, which was intended for Proctom. 

The young Xandarian just held it for a second, less than a year earlier he had been in exile for his crimes against Peter when he was still a baby. Now here he was accepted, cared for and now given gifts. 

With a shaky breath, he unwrapped the gift carefully, that hadn’t been wrapped by his hands and unveiled the leather book. Proctom, after all, had only just begun to learn to read, as he flicked through the thick page, the leather smelled new and expensive. 

“Well, that will be fun to read. “The History of Xander,” well you need to learn about your culture too” chimed in Iztel while Proctom just blinked. 

“The words are too long, it will take years to read this,” Proctom stated more to himself.

“Then you have something to aim for.” Iztel claimed, while Proctom understood why the older Ravager had given him the gift, and managed contain the emotion he felt from his first gift in his entire life. 

“Ok, next one up” Peter read out, his hands going through the dwindled supply of gifts “Is for Peter…this is for me.”

To be concluded xx

Yes, I did have to cut it for word length, but next one and final one will be up soon   
Please review and I love you all xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, was determined to finish this. Even with losing my dad and everything else that is going on. I have finally finished the story. Woohoo xx

Day of Thankfulness Final Chapter

All the Ravagers just grinned, even though Yondu and Kraglin had this rule that Peter wasn’t to be spoiled, and that this day was to be Ravagers only. Everyone had made the collective decision to ignore that.

“Yes that’s for you,” Yarovesky said from across the table, while Peter didn’t try to contain his delight.

“Oh, this is for me.”

“Ohhhhh” was the collective response from the Ravagers as the four-year-old tore through the wrapping paper to reveal his new music pod. “Music, I have new music…look daddy.”

Peter held up the music box, which Yondu gave a nod while groaning in response. Peter loved music, always playing his mother Walkman which was akin to a security blanket for him.

“We went through it and there in some songs from everywhere, a lot from Terra, the original ones from his…Walkman thing and loads more. Over a thousand songs”, Iztel said, “And nothing with any swear words” he finished before Kraglin could ask.  
“Yea music,” Peter squealed as he tore through the rest of the items. While Yondu just rolled his eyes, typical.

Peter loved music, if it wasn’t his stupid Walkman, it was something with Iztel and Proctom in the Mess or that the kid loved to sing in the bath. Over the past three years, Yondu knew every song every syllable even if Peter didn’t. There were some new art supplies since Peter loved to draw, some educational puzzles, and a little tool set for when he was working on the engines, made to fit his small hands.

There was also some new clothes and toys and lots more things that Peter loved as he held them up with delight, basking in the attention. Then suddenly he grew more sombre, the emotion falling from his face, which clued Yondu and Kraglin in instantly.  
Immediately Yondu was on the floor next to his son, while the tears were beginning to fall from Peter’s face.

“What is it, Peter.”

For Peter, being only four years old. It was hard to explain, but he tried it anyway.

“I didn’t know we were…celebrating. I…got…no…one…presents”. Peter sought to explain, as a collective “Awwwww” went throughout the crew, which led Yondu stumped for a second. He didn’t realise this would affect Peter so much while Yarovesky, who was currently up getting himself another beer spoke up.

“Well for a present for me, you could come up and plan a star chart for me.” He stated trying to be nonchalant about it. End of the day, he was a Ravager, so couldn't be too soft.  
“And, if you like you can help me fix an engine?” said Horuz.

“I’ve never drawn before, I need some help with that” Gunnsen supplied, which caused the rest of the crew to tell the boy how he could assist them within the next few months, and that way he would be learning something.

Peter upon hearing how he could be useful, brushed the tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. “So I can be a real Ravager?” He said, causing all to just nod.  
With the last of the presents opened, with Peter now having an impressive bounty of his own, and a crisis averted, Yondu wondered what happened next. But the crew answer that question, by revealing that they did nothing. Just chilled and played games talked and just enjoyed each other’s company.

This did this all the time, but there was an air of softness about it, beers were being poured but no one was getting wasted, no fights were breaking out. Yondu just leaned back and observed his crew. They were a bunch of space pirates, but seeing them like this, was slightly unnerving.

As if he had given them the order to be their opposite selves, or perhaps their true selves if they had never been Ravagers and their circumstances would have been different.  
For Peter, Yondu observed his son, being his typical good self, running back to get beers for the crew and just chatting with everyone, making sure that they were happy, in his unselfish behaviour that caused the hard-assed Captain, a stab of pride at how their son was being raised.

Peter activated his new music box, and the sounds of a mixture of music filled the air while Yondu looked over the playlist. There was loads, all his mother’s music, hundred more after that and almost every Xandarian song they could get hold off that didn’t contain a swear word. Not too bad, Yondu mused to himself as a traditional folk song from Hrax, Kraglin’s homeward filled the air.

“I love this song” Kraglin mused more to himself, as watching across the crew. Peter being Peter was just dancing, as the second mate noticed both Jamsean and Gunnsen, standing together but leaning towards each other as if they were dancing.

  
Not that he would ask Yondu to dance, hell his mate would rather throw himself through the airlock even though knew that his people were dancers admits their own tribes. With everyone settled, the evening wore on, as Peter still happily dancing proving that he was full of too much energy just looked up in surprise.

“We forgot to cut the tree, it’s tradition before bedtime.”

Bedtime, well according to Peter’s internal clock it was past that, both Yondu and Kraglin thought he would crash at any second. But tree cutting, shit how many traditions did this holiday have?

Peter small as he was motioned all the crew to come forward, which on some level did impress Yondu, as his little son with his small voice, made it loud and clear.  
“I was reading the story, and everyone has to take a branch of the Tree of Thankfulness and make a wish, and keep the branch all year and the wish will come true.

The idea of wishes was just a childish notion, but the crew caught up in the day immediately obliged, Yarovesky passing up his new blade since it was the nearest thing to hand as one by one each member of the crew who wanted one took a branch. Yondu didn’t care what the others were wishing for, yet a branch was passed to him by Kraglin, meaning he had to take it seriously.

No one said there wishes out loud, but for the Vonspears, they hoped for their union to last, Horuz wanted for love, Proctom was wishing for the contentment he had felt the past year would remain, which was the same thing Iztel was also thinking.  
Most of the Ravagers, however, wished for better missions but added an afterthought, as sappy as it was. Peter remain safe, which was the same thing both his parents wanted for…well that and good missions and shit loads of units.

With that done, Peter immediately began to rub his eyes, reluctantly though he was trying to hide it. It was way past his bedtime, even though both of them were sure he would be up at his regular time, just to annoy his parents, even though all thy had done was indulge in merriment, almost everyone seemed exhausted.  
“Ready for bed, Peter.” Yondu said in his Captain voice, which caused his son to immediately protest.

“No…I have to say good night to everyone”. Peter stated as Yondu sighed as his son run to every Ravager, and hugged them wishing each and everyone “Happy Day of Thanks.”  
To their credit, each and every one of them returned the hug and responded the same way. God, they were feared and dangerous, shit his son had reduced them to a bunch of sentimental bastards.

“You know, I’m exhausted too” claimed Jamsean to Gunnsen who just gave each other a familiar look, as they practically run out of the door. Though they stopped to pick up the gifts and precious art stuff, which was still a surprise to most of the Ravagers.

“Shit, I’m knackered too” Iztel stated getting up and immediately staggering. “And I’m pissed too.”  
prompting Proctom to immediately get to his fit and assist the older Ravager. Stepping from the room, a thought occurred to Iztel, “Oh shit, I forget to do the morning food prep”, to which Proctom replied. “It’s ok, I didn’t drink. I’ll do it”.

Perhaps it was the booze talking or the fact that Iztel over the past several months since Proctom’s surgery which the lad still hadn’t recovered from a hundred percent, got slightly misty in his vision faded eyes.

“You’re a good kid, Proctom,” did I ever tell you that?”

Proctom, having been in exile for two years, and now readily accepted by the crew especially Udonta family and Iztel, who was giving him a damn good education.  
Seemed to push back the tears, before he gripped the older Ravager harder in a more affectionate manner before they went on their way. Several Ravagers were just milling about, but this day was over, which to Yondu’s surprise gave him a twinge of something.

Sadness, naa sod that. It was now tomorrow; in a few hours, everything would be as it was. He would be the Captain of a bunch of hard-assed bastards, whose exploits were legendary. And that was it.  
Kraglin following having grabbed the gifts and tree branches and with Yondu carrying Peter, who’s eyes were fluttering with encroaching sleep the trio made their way to their quarters.

There Kraglin placed evening down, while Yondu was the one who washed and dressed their son in his pyjamas. Peter, was flat out asleep, while Kraglin slipped in afterwards to clean, but not before he gave his son a kiss good night.  
Placing his son into his bed gently, Yondu was relieved Peter was too far gone to demand a story, as he put his precious toy Fang into the bed which Peter gave a comforting squeeze.

For a moment Yondu just looked at this son, and mused over the day, remembering how kind and generous his boy had been and came to a realisation. Hearing Kraglin exiting the bathroom, he also kissed Peter of the forehead, before slipping in after Kraglin to wash.

A few minutes later, Yondu now clean and very naked, exiting the bathroom just at the moment Kraglin a towel wrapped around his waist had activated Peter’s new music system which switched to a traditional sappy Xandarian love song. At least it was better than the crappy Terran music, Yondu thought as he stepped toward his mate.  
Yondu knew they made a strange couple, shit a strange family. Everything about them was so opposite. Outside these rooms, Yondu had to be a bastard, but it was Kraglin who did everything that ensured he could do his job with no problem. Hell, he run their lives, and both of them knew it.

Wordlessly, and perhaps it was the booze talking, Yondu slid his hands over his mate’s lean back, and turned Kraglin towards him until their noses were almost touching. Kraglin in response just wrapped his arms around Yondu’s neck and for a moment they just stood swaying to the music.

“Look, we’re almost dancing” Kraglin whispered in Yondu’s ear, which caused Yondu to only hold his mate tighter. Dear gods, it was the bloody booze talking. He was feeling, so damn not like…him. Ah screw it, he had things he needed to say he could just blame the alcohol.

“You were right; this was important,” Yondu said, which just caused Kraglin to smirk.  
“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Kraglin leaning closer so his lips brushed Yondu’s.

“It was a good day, Peter got some nice shit and…”  
“And,” Kraglin was just smirking.

“And everyone was just happy, I can see why people like this day.”  
“Yeah, families come together,” confirmed Kraglin.

Still staying together, almost dancing, Yondu continued. “And if Peter is going to be Xandarian, I want him to learn more about my culture too. Everything I know about the Zatoan tribe. I know he can speak some of it, but I want him to know everything, even hunting.”

Kraglin just held his mate closer and whispered in his ear, not that he needed Kraglin’s permission for anything. “Peter will just love that.”

For a moment, they were just swaying, lost in each other, until Kraglin reached up and stroked Yondu’s head fin. The only person who was allowed to touch it.  
“Yondu, you still need to unwrap my present.”

“You got me a present?”

“No Yondu, you are going to give me a present.”

Kraglin gestured to his towel, which Yondu pulled open. And then laughed for exactly three minutes.

Kraglin had taken Peter’s glitter and bathed his entire cock in the sparkles, well it was different as Kraglin’s eyes just flashed.  
“Ah hell yeah.”

Flinging his mate down on the bed, Yondu set about making his mate scream like a whoring angel with some distastable sex, which left them both covered in glitter and satisfied.

Peter Jason Udonta, woke up earlier than he normally did. His tiny tummy stuffed full of good delicious food, meaning he needed the toilet desperately.  
Stepping past his parents carefully, he made his way to the shared bathroom and did his business, once he would have called his parents, but he was a big boy now and could do it all by himself.

Stepping back past his parent's bed, both of them were curled up fast asleep on their pillows, their bed massive compared to his. Making up his mind in a second, Peter jumped up carefully on the bed and inched closer, shuffling up next to Yondu, whose body generated heat when he slept so he was always warm and cuddly.  
Settling next to his dad’s bare chest, and the pouch he was now too big for. Peter closed his eyes and settled, feeling Yondu’s arms closing around him and pulling him closer before he fell asleep again.

“Daddy, why do you have glitter all over your face?”  
Yondu awake to his son’s question, hearing Kraglin snicker next to him.  
“We spilled the glitter in the bed,” Yondu said quickly, as Kraglin just whispered, which Peter didn’t hear “Please, you’re going to be shitting glitter for a month.”

Yondu remembering the night, just grinned as Peter just settled back into Yondu’s chest. It was still too early to move, and he just wanted to lie there and just glanced around the room, thinking of how much he needed a piss when his gaze fell on the three branches left on the side.

“Peter”  
“Ummmm yes daddy” Peter just signed.

  
“What did you wish for when you cut the tree?”  
“Ummm, we can do it all again next year.”  
Kraglin glanced over at Kraglin, and just waited for the answer to their son’s unselfish wish. Which caused Yondu to make a quick decision.

“Yes, next year.”  
Peter just smiled, and settled back down, while Kraglin just run his hands through his son’s blond hair.

“Next year,” Kraglin confirmed, fixing his mate a look.

“You’re the best daddies ever.”

With Peter fast asleep, Kraglin just leaned over and kissed Yondu tenderly.

“Yes, we sure are.”

 

The end

 

please review xx


End file.
